Total Drama Island: New charcters a new experience
by BaldyMcNosehairsfan
Summary: Welcome to a new season of total drama island it takes place right before red carpet rivarley Part 2 when Chris found out: Old charcters Boring dramaless New characters Drama with more MONEY!
1. Total Dramatic opening

Welcome to my first fan fic it is based off the original TDI season 1 with new chacrters besides Duncan, Beth,

Heather, Owen, Chris, and Chef.

Here are the characters: contestants 1st Duncan (returning): The Bad Boy

2nd Beth (returning): The Nerdy wannabe Princess

3rd Owen (returning): The loveable sack of Lard

4th Heather (returning): The Drama Queen who almost has her hair back that makes her look like a dude

5th Fiona: A red headed girl that loves to get down and "Boogey": Let's just say a disco freak...

6th Freddie: A tech Nerd with brown hair and loves to wear striped shirts.

7th Lashinca (Appeared): Leshawnas faithful friend from TDA.

8th Darcy: a sweet country girl

9th Evan: A Black haired cool boy

10th Brady (Appeared): Beth's Boyfriend

11th Jasmine: A Brown Haired Office girl.

12th BD: A Blonde haired cap wearing bored guy that s like bored all the time.

13th Stacy: The super Genius

14th Perry: A short haired guy that just waits to bite adventure and he doesn t care where ever or how ever

15th Donna: The crazy wrestling obsessed girl.

16th Drew: The crazy wrestling obsessed boy.

17th Maria: The Idiot: That's how she spelled it on the sign up sheet

18th Lenny: The extreme bad boy

19th Quisling: The do it all girl

20th Dishing: The spy boy

21st Honey: The nice candy girl

22nd Flame: The punk

23rd Kelly: The mean drama queen that you defiantly think would get voted off the first episode.

24th Jan: The war crazy man *Cough Chef's son *Cough _  
Cast:

Chris Mclaen: The Host

Grand master chef: The co host/chef

Johnny Thunder: The other co-host.

Chris Mclaen: Welcome loyal viewers off the TV this is Chris Mclean you know the host of Tdi, Tda, and TdTm well

We found out having contesting that know each other is not a good thing for drama so we will redo all the Total

Drama Island challenges with the same rules so let me tell you what happened last time on: Total Drama Action:

The competers fought hard on a pirate based movie me hardy and only one could collect the million Dollar booty

That will be chosen on Red Carpet Rivalry Round 2 by the fan base and me and chef kinda got into a fight

Now on Total Drama Island we will have 2 extra challenges to decide who will win.

Johnny Thunder: I Johnny Thunder...

Out of now where in a rock voice: Johnny Thunder Yeah

Chris looks to see if his interns said that.

Johnny Thunder: Will also host now lets get this season started now...

Together: On Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island theme plays 


	2. Tricked Ya Again Part 1

Chris: Well the campers should be getting here any minute now...

A boat revs up carrying none other the rebel that made it through all but 2 challenges in both seasons.

Chris: Looks like Duncan's on his way

Duncan jumps off the boat with his bags

Duncan: The challenges here were actually easier then your phsyco TDA ones.

Chris: What about the fact that you have some new ones to worry about

Duncan: That can't be as insane as Monster Movie or Pirate Movie.

In confession Booths

Duncan: I'm ready for anything to fight off Chris could pull out a swarm of bees and a bomb tied to them and I'd

Still fight

Back on dock

Duncan: So is this money actually real as in us getting it

Chris: Duncan, after Courtney got kicked off we could actually rent an island this time so yes everything is real

This time

Duncan: oh even before anybody else is here you lied the boat I rode in on was made out of cardboard and

Started to Shrivel and rip.

Owen rides in on what looks like a lifeboat then when Owen climbs off the boat goes up to about the size

Duncan's was.

Owen: Sup Chris Mister

Chris: Sup O-dog

Beth rides in and hugs Owen.

Beth: Oh my god I missed you so much

Then a boat rides in and nobody can hear each other because loud Disco music blared from a boom box and a red

Headed girl wearing clothes from the 80s carrying a disco ball

Girl: Yal I'm Fiona and ready to get down and boogey woogey all the way down to the corner of disco street where

The spa hangs for my digs & me.

Duncan: Hey disco queen look around there is no spa

Fiona: Hey dudes Chris dawg where is the spa you totally like dropped me like a hot tomato dude.

Beth to Fiona: Sorry, Fiona there is no spa I'm Beth

Fiona: Well I'm down with that yo.

Owen: I'm Owen it's nice to meet you

Chris: Looks like here comes the king and queen of wrestling! OMG! I just rhymed.

Duncan: It doesn't rhyme that much

The boat traveling and tips and turns as 2 figures beat the living daylights out of each other.

Boy: Ow Donna that's my ear

Donna: oh be quiet it has happened in boxing it can happen in wrestling.

The stumble onto the dock together.

Donna: I'm Donna

Boy: I'm Drew.

Duncan: I wish Courtney was here then we could have a tag team match against you two

In confessional both

Duncan: Ok so I still daydream about Courtney... a bit.

Back at dock

Then the next boat pulls up and a weak boy wearing a sweatshirt and a cap covering most of his hair

Chris: Was up B-

Chris was cut off with the boy slapping him.

Boy: don't ever call me by that name my name is B.D. you got that Mclean

Chris: IT'S MCLAEN

In confessionals

Chris: I knew the new campers were a bad idea now there are NEW people to try to insult me!

Note to self: Fire Chef for idea of new campers

Chef: Note To Self: Kill Chris for trying to fire me.

Back on dock

A boat comes up and a girl falls straight on her face

Girl: owe who would put a dock in front of my face.

Beth OMG! Are you o.k?

Beth runs up to her

Girl: Hi is the person called ch- what sound does this thing make

She points to the R

In Confessionals

Beth: Well I miss Lindsey from Tda but she is pretty nice and she reminds me a lot of Lindsey but Lindsey I will

Never replace you.

Back at dock

Beth: no I'm Beth that says Chris Mclaen.

Girl: I'm uh. Um. Amanda!

Chris: Ugh it's bad enough you can't read my name but can't even remember your own! Your name is MARIA

Beth: Hi Maria

A cloud appears out of no where and a male wearing black clothes with night vision goggles on his head appear out

Of nowhere.

Chris: Dude nice entrance welcome to TDI Dishing

Dishing: My mission here has just begun sir

Chris: dude why do you talk like that

Dishing: Because talking of your nonsense will get me caught at enemy's base

In confessionals

Duncan: I'm just looking at this dude and thinking gotta be the first off.

Back at dock

Chris: Nice that you still play pretend

Dishing: Pretend? I am a spy set out to spy on the U.K. secret service

Chris: Well I'm the king of Canada

Dishing: Sir I find that quiet rude.

Beth: OMG!

Her eyes popped out as her heart began to pump. While Duncan, Owen, and Chef sat in disbelief

Up came the boat containing non-other then...

Chris: Welcome Brady to Total Drama Island

Brady: Glad to be here Chris

Beth: Brady I haven't seen you sense I called you on TDA

Brady: I saw you...

Brady had a mean look on his face

Beth: What?

Brady: Remember you saying that we were breaking up on live television then you kissed that nerd

Beth: I sort of remember...

Brady: Well I certainly won't date you anymore EVER.

Beth: But Brady

In confessionals

Chris: Ohh, some spicy hot Drama Note to self: Rip up Note to self to fire chef

Chef: That's right

Beth: I.. I didn't know what was going to happen *Sniff but I didn't *Sniff think it would hurt mine and Brady's

Relationship *Crying BRADY I Miss you Please come back to me!!!!!

Another boat pulled up and a bridge popped out and out walked a girl wearing glasses with her hair tied back into a

Ponytail she was carrying books

Girl: Hello Fellow contestants I hope for a clean game.

She reached out to shake their hands.

Duncan: With Chris hosting that is going to be a problem

She stared at him blankly for a moment

Girl: I'm Jasmine

Duncan: Well see you some other time

Another boat pulled up and every body heard heavy rock play.

Out jumped a man wearing a skull shirt that resembled Duncan's

Duncan: sup, dawg.

Owen: Hey bro what do people call you

In confessionals

Owen: I'm glad I can actually play the game fair instead of stirring it up like last season.

Back to the dock.

The man threw a knife out nearly slashing every boy then it sling shouted back and engraved into the ground

LENNY

Duncan: Dude you gotta teach me that

Lenny: I only teach that to Jailbirds

Duncan: I've been to Juvey 5 times and a Jail movie set

Lenny: Good enough for me.

In confessionals

Duncan: I see the start of a beautiful friendship

Back to the dock

Out of nowhere a man bursts in screaming like crazy

Man: You all will bow down to PERRY!

Chris: uh no

A boat comes speeding up the suddenly it stops

Chris on walkie-talkie: Chef what's down

Chef on walkie-talkie: Engines broke guess you're stuck with those loons.

Chris: aww, I was looking for the new dramatic people.

Then a figure breaks open a trunk in the boat and fixes the engine then jumps into the water and swims over to

The dock.

Girl: Sup I'm Quslina

All: Sup Quslina

A boat pulls up and a boy holding a laptop jumps off

Boy: hi I'm Freddie.

Freddie has several bags obviously filled with tech stuff.

Owen: Hi Freddie

A banjo can be heard in the distance then. Then jumped out a girl in country girl playing a banjo

Girl: Howdy, Yal I'm Darcey

Then out of no where a female figure appeared

Other Girl: I'm Stacey

Duncan: Chris isn't this enough contestants already.

Chris: um no.

Then pulled up a boat

Chef: hut two three four hut two three four

Out stumbled a teenage male that looked really strong he was wearing camouflage

Boy: Ten hut my name is private Jan Chef sir.

Chris: Chef, Who is this dude

Chef: he my son you fool I squeezed out some weirdo named Appohncho

Chris: Dude that dude was going to cause so much drama

Then a boat pulled up and a boy with flaming hair jumped off

Boy: I'm flame

Chris: not the major deal right now!

Chef: well deal with it Mcaen

Then a boat pulls up out jumps Lashinca

Duncan, Owen, and Beth: Lashinca?

Lashinca: Yeah Leshawna couldn't make it so Chris here let me go instead

Chris: Yes and I notified CHEF BEFORE SWITCHING CAMPERS!

The pulled up another boat. Two figures jump out one female and one male

Boy: That's Honey

Honey: That's Evan

Then the last boat pulls up first jumps off a girl.

Girl: Hello Fellow contestants I am Kelly.

Then the last figure jumped off the boat she stared at all of them through her black sunglasses their reflection Glow in them they all gasped.

Beth: Heather?

Chris: Yes Heather!

Heather: Out of my way Trashbags!

Chris: Well let's all go over the rules....

In confessionals

Appohncho: I will make it on to the show and trust me the will all go down one by one starting with that army

Boy.

Back at docks

Chris: Welcome campers, time to sort out the teams

Would the following campers please walk over to the right:

Beth, Evan, Heather, B.D., Darcy, Perry, Stacey, Brady-

Brady: You're putting me on a team with that girl who would dump ME for a nerd with barf all over his face.

Chris: Deal with it your on the team with the witch all the way from-

Heather: Chris I think you should announce the rest of the teams

Chris: Fine sheesh

Fiona, Lenny, Maria, and Dishing.

You will be known as the Killer gophers!

Poof! Out of no where appears a buff male

Male: Hello cast I'm Johnny Thunder

Rock voice out of nowhere: Johnny Thunder yeah

Cast looks around confused

Johnny: I'll be Chris's co-host.

The following campers please walk over to the left

Duncan, Lashinca, Owen, Jasmine, Freddie, Donna, Drew, Quisling, Flame, Honey, Jan, and Kelly.

You will now be known as the Killer Bass.

Owen (Bass): But I've always been on the killer whatever's side.

Duncan (Bass): Deal with it tubby.

Honey (Bass): It will be okay big guy.

Chris: You can record you're thoughts in the confessionals.

In confessionals

Honey (Bass): I think I have good team I think we could win!

Beth (Gophers): Last season I was here I didn't make it so far but I've been through TDA so I am ready

Chris: I hope the campers are ready for the first pretty soon.

Johnny: It's nice to be the host with Chris.

Alejandro (Lone Wolfs): They will all pay for not letting me on.

Back at camp

Chris: Go over to your cab.

Ins and get ready for breakfast then your first challenge.

At the girls cabin

Loud music plays in the girl's cabin

Honey (Bass): Turn it down please

Fiona (Gophers): It's my music yall can listen to yours

Heather (Gophers): No we can't because yours is to loud

Fiona (Gophers): my disco grooves should make all yall moves

Darcy (Gophers): Ya'll city folk crazy

In confessionals

Fiona (Gophers): They are just hating on my music

Heather (Gophers): She is the fourth off on my list the first is Beth then Duncan then Owen.

Owen (Bass): Owen Wants break fast

Owen looks at the toilet seat

Owen (Bass): I knew that Chris never replaced that seat!

Jan (Bass): Why is there a bite in the toilet seat

In boys cabin

Duncan (Bass): I call the top bunk

Owen (Bass): I call bottom with my bro Duncan

In confessionals

Duncan (Bass): I'm cool with Owen we used to be in an alliance last time here and on TDA but I think me and

Lenny are more bonded together.

Back at the boys' cabin

Duncan (Bass): Actually I was thinking about sharing a bunk with Lenny

Lenny (Gophers): I get top then

Lenny pushes Duncan off the top bunk

Duncan Growls and realizes that Lenny is trying to out juvie him

In confessionals

Duncan (Bass): Alright Lenny is starting to pinch my nerves

Back at bunks

Duncan (Bass): Fine then bunking with Owen

Owen (Bass): Awesome!

Time passes by and they are all at the tables with their teams

At the Bass Table.

Owen (Bass): I hope Chris doesn't plan anymore crazy psycho challenges like juggling sharks while riding a unicycle

With bombs strapped to our backs.

In confessionals

Chris: Make a note on that one.

Back at the table

Duncan (Bass): You can count on that one Owen.

In confessionals

Chris: Yes you can count on it.

Back at the table

Quisling (Bass): Well I'm ready for it

In confessionals

Chris: Okay Chef moves the bomb challenge to the first

Chef: Not with my son still on the show

Chris: Fine, Second.

Back at table

Jan (Bass): Well that's what my dad feeds me for breakfast.

In confessionals

Jan (Bass): Not bombs sharks while I unicycle

Chef: I feed him Sharks while he unicycles for breakfast, Bombs for lunch, and my cooking for dinner

Chris: OMG! Chef is trying to poison Jan every day!

Back at the table

Flame (Bass): I am ready for any challenge

Heather sneaks over to spy on Bass.

Donna (Bass): I can do it if I have Drew

Drew (Bass): I can do it if I have Donna

In confessionals

Heather (Gophers): If I can convince them to vote off Drew or Donna then the other one is cake

Chris: Yeah a real spy and DRAMA

At Gophers table

Heather (Gophers): Ok guys we need to win this one so we can-

Beth (Gophers): Why should we listen to you Heather

Heather (Gophers): Beth keep in to your own business I am making a strategy. So we can trick them into voting

Donna or drew off then the other one is cake

Dishing (Gophers): I believe Heather is right.

In confessionals

Dishing (Gophers): She can make a great team we are both great spies

Chris: OMG! This pretend boy should be the first off.

After the teams finished eating the walked over to Chris

Chris: Let's get a walking

The new campers stared jaw dropped at the mountain

They climb the mountain

Chris: you're challenge is to jump off this mountain into the target area otherwise the sharks will have a nice

Tasty dinner

They all gasp except Owen, Brady, Beth, Duncan, and Heather

Chris: Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Island!

Choir: AHHHHH!


End file.
